inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Misch60
Reply Yeah, you're right. It is translated No Avatar but I guess since Avatar is Keshin, I understand why the page is named like that.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, I am not really sure, I have kinda mixed feelings about it. It is translated No Avatar so it will be logical to call the page like that but at the other side, Avatar is Keshin so yeah. What do you think?--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:27, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that can be done~.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:34, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Hey Misch60. I just realised that i forgot to check the other hissatsu pages for Maagaru's moves. Sorry, my bad.[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 14:31, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Misch. Sorry for bothering but i added a new line in Trivia section for Lotus's page. Im not quite sure if its gramatically correct. If it is possible make a quick check and if its needed i can make adjustments.11:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC)[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! Yeah, Lord corrected my add. Im sorry for bothering ya, i just didnt knew if everything was correct. [Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 07:50, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Misch. What up? I was looking through the categories list and noticed there isnt a "Feida" one. I tried to find how to create a category but couldnt find one. If its possible for you to create such or explain to me how to do it, cause i want to add this category to the corresponding members of it. ^_^ [Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 11:09, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh, ok. Its the same i guess. Sorry for bothering ya. :)[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 12:07, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Misch. Today i was adding pictures of team formations from IES 2013 to the pages and noticed some dude deleted one of them right after i inserted it. It was in Raimon GO page. The picture was excellent quality and i cant understand why he did it. Is there a limitation to add pics to that page?[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 09:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Well i noticed there werent any pics, so i made a Gallery section and put it there. Can u direct me to the place with the pics about that article?[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 11:48, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I see there already is a pic with the formation. Everything is cool then. :)[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 13:39, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I have a question... Hi, Misch! I want to ask you a question. I saw a gameplay of Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy and I saw that Comb, a scout character of the Go Games, in the Galaxy is in Sandorius. I saw in Arijigoku and Kumo's categories that they are in "Aliens" and "Ratoniik" so, is Comb an alien? I don't know if I have to write she is an inhabitant of Sandorius and put her in the category "Aliens". Can you answer to my question? ~Astrena (talk) 14:35, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: I have a question Misch, Kumo and Arijigoku aren't aliens. They were in the first Go Games and they were simply scout characters based on animals, such as Hatch, Howling, Kitsune. I don't remember where, but Kumo and Arijigoku in the Chrono Stone are in a battle team near the Holy Road Stadium, for example. They aren't aliens, but character from the Go Games who can be found in Ratoniik. So, my question is, if Comb and them aren't aliens: we have to put them in the category of the planet where we can found them? ~Astrena (talk) 16:57, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Ehm... I have a second question xD Ehm, hi Misch! Sorry if I bother you for the second time xD I want to ask you if I'm free to create a new page (is a team of the Taisen Route in the Chrono Stone game. The page of the team doesn't exist yet on the wiki). Sorry if it is a stupid question, but I don't know If I can or not. ~Astrena (talk) 18:47, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay Okay, okay This is Myself (talk) 13:49, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey , i've been on this wiki for about 2 days , and i was wondering how you to the entire blue thing , where everything in goes ( it's like a blue bubble ) i really don't know how to say it xD . so i was wondering how to do it , i've been searching how to do it but haven't really found anything. LukaDeBakker (talk) 13:14, March 24, 2016 (UTC)Luka Thanks for the help! and also thanks for finishing the page i made ( ian watchen ) i couldn't find the japanese name , how do you find that stuff? and also , if you want to edit the hissatsu's how do you put the letters before the hissatsu , like the (OF) and (DF) between the square brackets? thanks a lot for the help tho! LukaDeBakker (talk) 17:47, March 24, 2016 (UTC)Luka Thanks again! LukaDeBakker (talk) 18:01, March 24, 2016 (UTC)Luka Double Brackets Hey Misch. I noticed you used double brackets "", "" for the hyperlinks. Do these work for any hyperlink or only those who are from the wiki?[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 10:26, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re:Welcome message file The image is showing for me though, I see no file link?--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, I went to you archive page and I have seen the same thing you showed me with the image. However, the mediawiki page is showing me the image, so I am not sure what's going on. It has been fine in the past and it hasn't been touched since. It is kinda weird that it is starting to show like this. It might be a wiki bug, not sure though.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:02, March 28, 2016 (UTC) I have did the same thing with the preview thing after you told me and indeed it will become the same. No problem~, if the problem stays, I will try to find an alternate for it.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC) No problem~.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:15, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Zerogoku Senpai I checked and couldn't find anything either since the source I originally got it from (a youtube video) had been deleted by the uploader. I guess it is a player team and so has to be deleted Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 17:28, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Galaxy Taisen Route Sure! I am currently on school but when I am at home, I can take a look at it and maybe finish it.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:21, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I have finished the Big Bang route, I do have left some spots open because I didn't really know to which they translated to. If you have some time, can you feel the missing spots?--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:46, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Funaki Hiromasa Taisen Route Hello, it caught my attention that a new Route has been added today and is there any way to confirm that it is an actual Route by footage or some notes? I can't access my Big Bang game right now but I'm sure that Hiromasa didn't have a route, maybe an update came out? DLC? HeatFlame ' 23:35, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Translation I was wondering if you could translate this for me: タゲー? I have never really been good with the ー part. Thanks in advance!--'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I meant romanize it, my bad~. I have been thinking that also with the long ge but wanted some comfirmation before making the page. Thanks!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:03, April 2, 2016 (UTC)